minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
First story
Hello guys...I'm new here in this site. If I make any spelling mistakes please don't scream at me for that...I moved in California from Italy just some months ago. This intro is long...ok, here I go with my story. The Hacker Player I was with my friends at my house. We had nothing to do so we just decided to take our computers and play Minecraft. We were two boys and one girl, and that one girl is me, Rose. The boys were called Liam and Seth. So, we went in one server where there were two other players. There was a Steve and an Alex. The Alex was behaving really weirdly and didn't give any signs that she was able to speak. The Steve typed in chat that he thought she was Korean or something. Me and my friends were not spooked at all and just started walking around the server doing random things and having a lot of fun. The Steve was very friendly and we considered him our friend in the server. Seth spotted the Alex with a diamond sword on a tree staring at us. We were kinda spooked because that Alex wasn't following us when we were leaving the spawning spot, and the forest we were inside was far from there. "Let's just go in another server" said Liam in real life. But no matter how much we tried, we weren't able to leave that server. "What the hell?!" typed the Steve. So we were trapped inside that freaking server. "Everybody calm down! It's just a Korean Alex with a sword..." I typed. Everything stopped for a second. Me and my pals were staring at each other in real life and the Steve was staying still in the server. After a short matter of time, the Alex jumped off the tree without even getting fall damage and started attacking me!!! I was, like, "WTF?!" and I took out my iron (enchanted) sword and started attacking her as well. Seth didn't know what to do and just said:"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK??!!" in real life. Liam didn't say anything and started crafting a wooden sword. Even if a wooden sword is pretty weak, he started attacking the Alex to get her to leave me alone. I was fighting with all my concentration and I was sweating, like, A LOT. The thing that totally freaked me out was that the Alex NEVER DIED!! And I was almost dead! So I just ran away because I didn't want to lose anything. Even Seth took off. I felt really bad for Liam because he protected me and I was leaving him alone like that, but what could I have done with that? The Alex obviously killed Liam, and he didn't re-spawn! But he just screamed in real life and just...died...in front of mine and Seth's eyes. We were SHOCKED! We had lost our best friend!!!! The Alex used an Enderpearl and teleported in front of the Steve and killed him as well. We could hear a scream in my neighbor's house. I had never thought that the boy in front of my house played Minecraft but I had no time to think about that: WE HAD A FUCKING MURDERER TO DEAL WITH!!!!!!! Me and Seth hid behind two paintings, because you can't see player's name-tags behind paintings. I was eating golden apples to fill my hearts. In the chat appeared this words: .--ERROR-.-HACKER--. Seth at that point just froze and said to me in real life: "Rose, I was never brave enough to tell you this...I love you...and SHH! Before you say anything...I am going to let that Alex kill me to save you...promise that you'll make it. Remember me". And the next thing I saw was Seth's dead body in front of me. At that point I was crying like hell...I also loved him, and now my crush and my friend were dead. At that moment I was ANGRY. VERY ANGRY. I just typed:"FIGHT ME YOU ASSHOLE!!!!" and Minecraft crashed. I heard banging at the window, and when I looked I saw a real life bleeding Alex with a real knife. I fucking panicked and ran with all my desperation to the police station. The Alex was chasing me, and when I explained everything,crying, to the officer, he saw the Alex breaking through the door. And I saw him grabbing a gun. Before I knew, I had a dead Minecraft character in front of me. "You're gonna be ok, it's over now" said the officer. I went back home and uninstalled Minecraft, and thought about my only best friends that were gone. I stayed depressed for the rest of my life. So, guys...be careful with Minecraft...you have been warned... Ok, here's my very first story! It's fake, don't worry. I hope you like it. If you do don't forget to follow me and comment my posts. See ya! :3 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Cliche Category:Alex Category:Supernatural Category:First Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas